


Canto de sirena.

by Starksbucks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fantasy, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, Súcubo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksbucks/pseuds/Starksbucks
Summary: A Thor le habían dicho que el río era peligroso de noche, que los demonios acechaban a los caminantes solitarios. Pero eso sólo era un cuento de comadronas solteronas.





	Canto de sirena.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: El súcubo (del latín succŭbus, de succubare, «reposar debajo»), según las leyendas medievales occidentales, es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los varones, sobre todo a los adolescentes y a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías. En general son mujeres de gran sensualidad, y de una extrema belleza incandescente.  
> Las Rusalki (en singular rusalka) son un tipo de súcubo con características muy parecidas a las de una sirena; proveniente de la mitología eslava.   
> Universo Alterno, Época Medieval.

**_Rusalka_**.

_"La única forma de librarse de una tentación es ceder ante ella. De resistirse, el alma enfermará anhelando aquellas cosas que se ha prohibido, deseando lo que sus monstruosas leyes han convertido en terrible e ilícito."_   
_—El retrato de_ _Dorian_ _Gray_ _,_ _Oscar_ _Wilde_ _._

 

 

La Luna derramó su luz sobre el agua del río, marcando el comienzo de una noche llena de sangre, de susurros malignos en la oscuridad y de cantos seductores de las criaturas que salían desde las profundidades para traer desgracias. Eso pensaba el pueblo, pero el pueblo era tonto y Thor no, porque Thor no creía en esas fantasías inventadas por abuelas con mucho tiempo libre.

La causa del problema era la leyenda de las rusalki, esos seres con cola de pez que salían del agua para seducir hombres y llevarlos a las profundidades del río. Todo el alboroto empezó cuando el zángano de Frandal escapó de casa sin decir hacia dónde iba y, ahora, gracias a la lengua de una anciana, todos temían al río de noche, de día y a la hora que fuera. Estaba terminantemente prohibido andar por el bosque a altas horas de la noche, decretado por el jefe de la cofradía gremial Todos temían ser devorados por las rusalki, tanto, que incluso la pesca cesó. Se creía que los desaparecidos en esos meses habían sido víctimas de esos demonios.

Pero había sido un día sumamente agotador, su cuerpo, sudoroso y maloliente, además de estar dolorido, clamaba por un baño para refrescarse y para olvidar.

Caminaba sorteando los arboles del bosque con un cambio de ropa limpia en una mano, su mente también necesitaba refrescarse.

Necesitaba olvidarse de Sif, de su voz chillona y sus pechos sobresalientes, de su madre y sus quejas, de Volstagg y sus borracheras y sus penas de amor, del trabajo y de esos sueños recurrentes que le provocaban un placer extraordinario. Y ni un demonio del río iba a impedírselo.

Casi no podía verse nada claramente, la luz que aún quedaba sólo permitía ver siluetas. Tuvo un poco de miedo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, el camino era muy largo como para desperdiciar el viaje. Así que, dejando la ropa limpia en una roca, se desnudó entre quejidos de suave dolor. Cuando entró al río, el agua se sintió como un calmante instantáneo para sus notables músculos. 

Un suave chapoteo sonó de trasfondo, pero quedó ahogado en el suspiro de satisfacción que salió de sus labios. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y sintió una planta rozarle un tobillo. 

Miró a la Luna y luego al agua, su rostro se transformó en una mueca de espanto. El rostro que se reflejaba en sus sueños ahora se reflejaba en el agua, igual de real e imponente, igual de peligroso.

Cuando el rostro se desvaneció, Thor quiso gritar, pero cinco finos dedos lo detuvieron.   
  
  
  


(...)  
  


Canturreó una melodía vieja mientras salía del agua, estrenando ese nuevo par de piernas al trepar un árbol hasta llegar a la copa del mismo. Ansioso y divertido, sonrió, recordando todas aquellas fantasías infames que se había encargado de implantar en los sueños de ese hombre.

Podía anticipar su llegada sin verle, tan solo con su potente aroma era suficiente para erizarle los vellos de la nuca y hacerle temblar de anticipación.

En el fondo, algo dentro de sí supo que arrancar su alma no era digno de una criatura tan deliciosa como aquella. Se había metido en sus sueños canturreando melodías ancestrales, mirándole con sus ojos verdosos, seductores, peligrosos. Ese humano era diferente, era resistente a la tentación y no era fácil hacerlo caer en sus redes.

La criatura sabía que Thor dedicaba más tiempo a usar su cerebro que a alimentar su líbido; eso lo distinguía del resto de los humanos que al más mínimo estímulo corrían al río, cegados por un deseo carnal que nunca sería saciado. 

Y en el árbol esperó, hasta que Thor se adentró en las aguas de  _su_  río, entonces era momento de atacar, porque ese hombre le llenaba de un vibrante placer con tan solo verlo o imaginarlo, y se moría de ganas por descubrir cómo se sentiría tocarlo.

Luego de un rato, la criatura entró al agua casi sin hacer ruido y, sin que Thor pudiese reaccionar correctamente, retiró sus dedos de su boca y se sumergió. El hombre buscó a la criatura a sus espaldas, entre aterrorizado y ansioso. Una rusalka era algo que no sabía si quería conocer. 

Susurrando y cantando, la imagen de la criatura había embrujado sus sueños, él ya  conocía su rostro, su voz y ese olor peculiar que desprendía su cabello. Pensaba que era fruto de su cansada mente, pero ahora ese rostro eran tan real.

Era real.

« _Thor_ _... »_

Un susurro en su cabeza lo llamó.

Entonces un revoltijo negro surgió de las profundidades, su larga cola dejó de brillar para separarse en dos, y pronto dos ojos amarillentos y verdosos le observaron, brillantes, inundados en lujuria, derramando deseo contenido.

—Thor... —pronunció aquella voz que le envolvía en su hechizo, sus labios finos se movieron al compás de las sílabas.

La dulzura de la palabra le provocó un estremecimiento. En un intento por mantener la compostura se dijo a si mismo que no era más que una ilusión ocasionada por el cansancio. Trémulo, acercó su mano al rostro pálido de la criatura pero sin atreverse a tocarla. Tenía que ser un sueño, una invención de los miedos infundados por las ociosas amas de casa del pueblo.

—Cual... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, casi sin aliento, queriendo comprobar si es que ese rostro tenía un nombre.

—Lo... ki.

—Loki. —repitió Thor, sacando un poco de valor para acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

La piel de la criatura, usualmente fría, se calentó ante su tacto.

Y, con la Luna reflejándose sobre su cuerpo húmedo, resaltando sus mechones dorados y sus ojos azules, a Loki se le antojó que Thor se veía perfecto. Le hormiguearon los dedos de necesidad, necesitaba tocarlo, posar sus manos en su largo cuello y torcérselo mientras se robaba su vida, hasta que, sin fuerzas, el cuerpo de Thor cayera vacío y sin vida en sus brazos, para retenerlo ahí, por siempre. Pero no era suficiente tenerlo una vez, pensó Loki, tenía que mantenerlo vivo hasta saciarse de él, lentamente, saboreando su presa antes de llevarlo consigo al fondo de las aguas. Iba a disfrutarlo mucho, porque un humano así de peculiar y no vendría a sus brazos fácilmente ni con frecuencia.

Thor quiso escapar de la trampa de ese ser, pero en un salto el llamado Loki estuvo enganchado a su cuerpo, podía sentir sus uñas esperando clavarse en su espalda, su cabello negro pegando a su cuello, su pecho, plano y desnudo, contra el suyo y, cuando no soportó más y terminó por tomar su delgado cuerpo y pegarlo bruscamente al suyo, frotándose levemente contra él, descubrió la realidad de su sexo y aun así no le sorprendía, era algo que ya tenía inconscientemente asimilado. O sólo era el hechizo infernal en el que se estaba dejando atrapar. O más bien, el hechizo en el que ha estado atrapado durante un tiempo sin ser consciente de que Loki había jugado muy bien sus cartas, seduciéndolo de lejos, en sueños, acostumbrándolo a su calor incluso antes de conocerlo.

Sus manos bajaron desde su espalda hasta tomar sus firmes glúteos entre sus dedos y apretarlo más y más contra sí. Thor nunca había sido alguien necesariamente pasional, creía que eso estaba ligado al romanticismo del que él no quería ser partícipe, sin embargo, tenía tanto tiempo reprimiendo su sexualidad que su cuerpo parecía completamente dispuesto a reaccionar a cualquier estímulo. Y Loki... esa criatura tan peculiar y perfecta era algo irresistible.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, levantó el delgado cuerpo y lo llevó hasta dejarlo tumbado en una gran roca, ahí admiró su cuerpo desnudo. Su piel brillaba, desprendía una suave luz verdosa y eso, además de las pequeñas flores enredadas en su pelo negro, le daban aires de ninfa del bosque. Los labios de Loki era Loki, estaban barnizados con su propia saliva y, como estaban entre abiertos, las puntas de unos largos colmillos brillaron con la luz de luna. La nariz alargada y respingona se asemejaba a la de una escultura griega, sus ojos grandes y alargados le recordaron a los de una serpiente; sobre todo con esos irises amarillentos. Un latigazo de placer llegó a su cuerpo al observar sus pezones erguidos y la piel pálida de sus piernas.

Loki sonrió, mostrándose satisfecho con las reacciones que provocaba en el humano, y Thor pudo observar sus dos afilados  colmillos en toda su extensión y, aún con eso, su imagen era dulce y tentadora.

Thor suspiró, perdiendo el habla, y delineó con su pulgar los labios del otro, estremeciéndose cuando Loki pasó la punta de su lengua sobre su dedos. La criatura, ansiosa, atrapó la cintura del hombre y lo empujó, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Ambos se dejaron llevar, compartiendo un beso húmedo y fiero. Thor estaba tomando el control y eso a Loki no le gustó en absoluto. 

En un parpadeo, Thor quedó de espalda contra la gran roca, y, con un grito de placer y una expresión confundida, arqueó su espalda. Un chillido escapó de los labios de la criatura, su cuerpo aceptó la intromisión sin reclamos y poco a poco, la energía de Thor iba nublando sus ojos. Él no había estado dentro de alguien durante mucho tiempo, y ahora su sexo punzaba, dolorido y endurecido, queriendo enterrarse en Loki sin descanso.

Pero esos ojos amarillentos le dominaban, ordenándole que no intentara hacer ningún movimiento brusco para tomar el control de la situación.

Excitado, Loki sentía que moría, nunca antes había sentido la necesidad poseer a una de sus víctimas, y ahora, su víctima lo poseía a él. Era Thor y sus ojos azules, sus acogedores brazos que le rodearon la cintura, eran sus labios que se perdían en su cuello y su aliento que acariciaba su piel. Él estaba ganándole a su voluntad y, furioso al encontrarse débil, Loki pensó en tomarlo del cuello y hundirlo, ahogarlo, porque nadie más que él tenía el poder. Pero se detuvo, porque no quería renunciar a ese magnífico y -al parecer- infinito placer que el hombre era capaz de brindarle. 

Thor se retorció, Loki estaba tomando su polla deliciosamente con un vaivén lento y consistente, sus caderas meneándose, ascendiendo hasta sólo dejar la glande en su interior para luego dejar caer todo su peso sobre Thor, rozando su trasero con los testículos del chico.

Ese cuerpo y esos labios debían venir del mismísimo infierno, aquella obra maestra de la seducción sólo podía estar hecha de fuego y pecado original. Thor lo sabía y no estaba pensando en detenerlo, todos sus sentidos estaban despiertos, sintiendo el fuego justo debajo de su piel. Gimió desesperado el nombre. " _Loki_ " una y otra vez, tirando hacia atrás de su cabello y empujando sus caderas hacia arriba en un intento por llegar más allá, más profundo. Su cuerpo tembló, ansias, placer, deseo, locura y satisfacción se mezclaron en una explosión de sensaciones que le hicieron llegar al éxtasis. 

Su esencia llenó a Loki, pero Thor seguía tenso, excitado y erecto dentro de él. El fuego seguía vivo debajo de su piel. Loki pareció perderse en sus ojos azules, con los colmillos clavándose en su labio inferior; y él perdió —si es que le quedaba alguna pizca— todo su autocontrol.

Tomándolo con una delicadeza ajena a él, Thor invirtió sus lugares, posicionándose entre las piernas de Loki, separándolas muy bien y acariciando la brillante y fantástica piel antes de volver a enterrarse en su interior, llenándolo por completo. La criatura chilló agudamente, contrariada por la fuerza que aún quedaba en él, siendo que había tomado gran parte de su energía vital. Pero ni con todo su poder Loki fue capaz de quitárselo de encima, resignándose a ser sometido por un humano.

Sus rodillas eran lastimadas por la superficie áspera de la roca, pero ese dolor solo lograba aumentar su placer. Extasiado, se inclinó hacia adelante y enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro y húmedo de Loki, aspirando el aroma de las florecillas y el encantador olor de su piel iridiscente.

Loki enterró sus oscuras garras en la piel de la espalda del hombre, siseando como una serpiente, sintiendo como sus paredes anales se expandían para recibir las tan ansiadas penetraciones. Thor arremetía contra él como el animal salvaje en que lo había convertido, Loki había logrado reducirlo a una bestia que solo actuaba por instinto, llevada por sus deseos carnales.

Él de ojos azules sintió que sus testículos se contraían y movió sus caderas frenéticamente, con movimientos erráticos, alcanzando un segundo orgasmo y derramándose otra vez dentro de Loki, soltando un grito gutural, semejante al de una fiera.

Thor cayó rendido en sus brazos y Loki se aferró a él en un posesivo abrazo, clavando sus pequeños y afilados colmillos en su cuello, marcándolo como suyo. Thor era una presa que no dejaría escapar hasta quedarse con todo de él. Iba a quedarse con la última gota de su alma, se convertiría en su obsesión, lo atormentaría en sueños para traerlo a sus brazos todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

Era suyo y, sin saberlo, Loki se había encadenado a él esa noche. Porque nunca tendría suficiente de él, jamás sería capaz de arrancarle la vida por completo. Más temprano que tarde, Thor acabaría perdiendo la locura por su culpa, y quizá a él le sucedería lo mismo.

Hasta que ese día llegara, Loki estaba dispuesto a tomarlo todo. Porque sí, porque Thor le pertenecía.


End file.
